


The Full Package

by clevebereave



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevebereave/pseuds/clevebereave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's got a few kinks to work out. Turns out that Pickles gives a good massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Package

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this almost a year ago at this point. Posted it to a tumblr I forgot the password to and lost the email for a few months back. Polished it up a bit. There's just not enough Nathan/Pickles in the world.

Pickles hands ran down a gruff neck and kneaded into Nathan's broad shoulders. The heel of his palms made it's way past the trapezius and then back up again along the spine. Nathan shuddered, shifting a bit at pressure on one of the more tender areas.

“Feels like yer tense here,” Pickles noted. “If I had some oil, I could work into it better.” He applied a little more pressure, causing a grunt to sound from Nathan. “It's no good if my hand keeps tugging against yer skin like this.”

“I got massage oil in my room. Usually for girls to put on their tits,” he grumbled.

The two made their way out of the hot tub, wrapped towels around their waists and set off for Nathan's room

Nathan had shut the door behind him. He looked through his closet, rummaging through it until finding a large bottle of baby oil. He tossed it to Pickles. “That good?”

The smaller man glanced at the bottle and nodded. “Yeah. Where are you going to lie down?”

“Uh.” Nathan briefly swept the room. “My bed, I guess.”

Pickles nodded. “Works. Get ahn.”

“Shouldn't I put some pants on? Doing this in only a towel is, uh, kinda gay.”

Pickles rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Nathan, we've seen the entire band naked before.”

“Right,” Nathan hesitated. He climbed onto his bed, rolling onto his stomach. He felt the weight of his bed shift a bit when Pickles climbed on. He heard squirt of the oild into the drummer's hands before feeling slicked digits get to work on his neck.

“The oil too cold?” Pickles circled the shoulder blades before following the path of the spine down.

“It's good,” Nathan mumbled sleepily. “How'd you get so good at massages?”

Pickles ran his hands firmly along the halves of Nathan's back that were separated by the spine. “My mother would pay me a couple of bucks to massage her when I was a kid. Seth never wanted to do it, so I always would."

“Damn,” Nathan hissed into the mattress. Pickles mended a knot, hands merciless and constant until he felt the pain melt away into a pleasurable pressure against his muscles. He tried to keep still, but his body leaned into adept hands.

Once Nathan became listless putty, Pickles lowered his hands. He started squeezing just above the hips, and followed up the sides. Nathan made small, satisfied noises in the back of his throat to go along with every bit of applied pressure.

Pickles lowered his hands further, eyes darting back and forth between his hands and Nathan's face in case the singer were to protest the hand placement. There were no protests, so Pickles continued onward until his reach dared to meet the towel that preserved Nathan's modesty. After a moment's watch, Pickles palms coasted along the length of the towel. “Towel's in the way,” Pickles said flatly.

Nathan had yawned before slurring, “Pull it up however much you need to.”

Pickles revealed the top bit of Nathan's buttocks with a tug of the towel. Working his hands that low caused Nathan to grunt a little sharply. “Wow, yer really tense here. How'd you manage it?”

“I don't know.” Nathan craned his head a bit, catching Pickles' stare out of the corner of his eye. “Is the towel still in the way?”

“Little bit.”

“Just, uh, just get rid of it.” Nathan searched Pickles' face for any reaction, but the drummer nodded compliantly without any scene or protest. In the flicker of a second, the towel was pulled of completely.

Nathan's ass was round, pale and fat, jutting out considerably in contrast to the concave of his lower back. The globes of his ass led to strong, but chubby thighs. Pickles noticed Nathan's cheeks would clench in response, only to relax once the tension on a certain spot was relieved.

Small fingers groped either cheek, hesitating slightly before spreading them. Nathan certainly was fully aware of the development, but his relaxed state and personal curiosity kept him quiet. The silent consent was given. Pickles leaned in, staring at the tightly puckered hole. The frontman shivered feeling Pickles' hot breath ghost over his hole.

“Holy shit,” Nathan mumbled when the tongue pressed flat against the tight pucker. He gripped the sheets and buried his face in the mattress.

A grin spread across Pickles' lips at the reaction. He traced his tongue along the ring, poking it at the entrance teasingly. He glided down Nathan's perineum, tonguing the singer's balls before sliding back up to the ass. Nathan grumbled a swear every time Pickles made the round.

With some effort, Pickles managed to force his tongue past the sphincter.

“Goddamn, this is so fucked up.” The complaint sounded more enthused than distressed. He hardened and began grinding his hips to rub his cock head against the sheets.

Pickles pulled back, pausing for a moment to stare at Nathan's ass before reaching for the bottle of oil. He squirted a fair amount into one of his hands. He slathered some of it on his fingers before using the rest to lube up Nathan's ass. Wordlessly, he nudge his pinky in and pushed it up to the knuckle. He slid it in and out slowly for just short of a minute before withdrawing it and replacing it with his pointer finger.

“Focus on my finger and tell me when it feels really good.” Pickles wriggled it in.

Nathan had closed his eyes, feeling the warm finger enter and leave his body. He felt a tickle deep inside him, a little bit of a burn which was vastly overwhelmed by the pleasurable pulse in his loins. He figured that's what Pickles was waiting to hear. “Right there.

With a nod, Pickles focused on the area and teased and prodded it relentlessly. Nathan had only barely noticed his ass stretching to accommodate the second finger, focusing more on the building tension in his body. His dick ached under him. Like a wind up toy he felt himself getting wound up tighter and tighter, and while his body yearned for release the other man continued to wind him. But he felt the apex of that pleasure approaching with each lingering swipe.

Pickles planted a firm hand on Nathan's lower back partially to hold the larger man still and partially to soothe the anxiety of impending orgasm. With Nathan a bit looser and equally receptive, he fucked his fingers faster. Nathan's hole writhed around his fingers, tensing tighter and tighter.

There was a gasp from the larger man, and Nathan's body jerked just a little bit. The tension exploded into warmth that spread deep within his body. Certainly wasn't a familiar orgasm, but it was more than just satisfactory. Only then he noticed the tightness of his chest and the hectic beating of his heart. He felt a bit lightheaded, and his cock felt trapped under the weight of his torso.

Nathan had rolled onto his back. He inclined a bit, supporting himself on his elbows to get a look at Pickles. A bulge protruded from the towel, which Pickles made no attempt to hide. There was a long stretch of hesitation, of intentions and actions waiting to be performed.

“What now?” Nathan breathed.

With a slight raise of his brows, Pickles shot his friend a half smile. A swift tug at the towel caused it to drop from his waist. “Jest stay like that,” he instructed, pushing Nathan's knees apart.

“Don't-”

Pickles gently squeezed Nathan's knee. “I'm naht.” He pressed up against Nathan and squirted oil on his hands and both of their dicks. His small hand took booth cocks, struggling to close his grasp around both his and Nathan's shaft.

“This is so gay,” Nathan remarked in quiet disbelief.

“Do you wanna stahp?”

Nathan averted his gaze. “I, uh, I never said that.”

Pickles began jacking, rubbing himself against Nathan. “Mind lending a hand? Hard to hold both of them.”

Sheepishly, Nathan nodded and extended. his arm. He enveloped Pickles' hand and wrapped fingers around both of their pricks with significant ease. He jacked slowly, enjoying the sensation of their erections rubbing against each other.

A few minutes had passed and their wrists began to tire. Nathan's shoulder was getting sore from leaning back on his elbow. He paused and looked up from the pair of dicks, looking Pickles in the face.

“What's wrahng?”

“Gonna be hard to, uh, finish like this.” Nathan laid down on his back. “Just come here.” He patted his stomach.

“On tahp of you?” Pickles asked.

“Yeah,” Nathan affirmed. Pickles carefully laid his stomach on Nathan's ribcage. To avoid putting the brunt of his weight on Nathan's chest, one of his hands stabilized on the mattress to partially support himself.

Pickles looked Nathan in the eye to saw the stare reciprocated. Nathan sucked in a breath before leaning in, lightly brushing his lips against Pickles' mouth. He pulled back immediately to gauge his bandmate's reaction. Pickles grinned wide, wasting only a second before leaning forward and firmly kissing Nathan, poking his tongue at the seam of the frontman's lips.

Arms were crossed over Pickles' back to keep him in place press his body more deeply against Nathan's. Pickles had given up keeping some of his weight off, and had nestled both of his hands in the singer's hair and gently raked the fingers along the scalp. Their mouths were opened up, allowing their tongues to meet. Wetly, their lips slid across each other's

Nathan ground his erection into Pickles' thigh. Pickles rubbed himself against Nathan's stomach. The heat from the friction hardly deterred them. They feverishly bucked and ground against each other, sucking at each other's tongues and trapping each other's lips.

With a grunt, Nathan felt his cock pulse. He came with semen shooting up onto his stomach and drooled out onto his drummer's thigh. His dick spasmed underneath the small body on top of him. He lent a friendly hand and jerked Pickles off, and the drummer closely followed. Pickles lifted his head off of Nathan's for a moment just to gasp into the orgasm.

Moments were taken to settle down. Pickles had scooted and rested his head against Nathan's sweat-slicked chest. Nathan's arms fell to the sides.

“Theat was the full package,” Pickles laughed weakly.

“Christ,” Nathan muttered. “Goddamn.”

“How do you feel?”

Nathan's eyes darted down for a moment, staring down at the top of Pickles' bald head. “I don't know. Fuck.”

Pickles patted Nathan's chest before rolling off the singer and sitting up. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around his waist. “Well, I'm going to head back into my room and take a shower.” He shot a slanted grin at Nathan. “Try not to freak out too much aboat it, alright?”

“Uh, alright.” He watched Pickles walk out of his room. Man, he needed a fucking shower. A long, hot and thoughtful shower.


End file.
